La dernière chose
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Harry veut accomplir une dernière chose. Il va voir Remus pour lui demander une aide un peu particulière… Attention Lemon !
1. Sentiments

_Salut tout le monde,_

 _Désolée, je publies avec quelques jours de retard..._

 _Cette fois, je vous emmène dans les brumes de l'amour qui nous font parfois faire des drôles de choses qu'on n'avait pas forcément envisagées. Ce n'est pas Remus qui nous dira le contraire..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme toujours, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Comme toujours, Ma Luma-Az qui me sauve la vie à chaque fois! :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Harry est malheureux depuis la fin de la guerre. Il a tant de choses en tête. Il est tombé amoureux, mais pas de la bonne personne… Il aimerait que ses sentiments soient partagés mais… Remus… Jamais il ne pourra l'aimer, il dira qu'il est trop jeune et que personne ne pourra remplacer Sirius dans son cœur.

Malgré tout Harry a décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, et si ça ne marche pas, il partira.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux. Harry semblait triste et résigné. Il voulait avouer. Avouer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui pour cet homme incroyable. Mais celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir, et malgré tout, il était décidé a aider celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Puis une lueur de détermination brilla dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Il savait bien que Remus voyait en lui un enfant, le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Remus, lui était assez nerveux. Harry était un enfant quand il l'avait rencontré, mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien grandit. Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme… il aimait tellement Sirius et Harry lui ressemble tellement… Il ne sait plus, parfois il confond… Et voir le jeune sorcier devant lui fait remonter cette confusion.

Remus caressa sa joue. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et l'appuya un peu plus sur cette joue, puis il fit doucement glisser leurs doigts entrelacés le long de son torse, de ses hanches. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur son entrejambe.

\- Embrasse-moi... Murmura-t-il, la voix grave et les yeux voilés.

\- ... Ha ... Harry ! répondit le loup-garou décontenancé.

Il vit alors le jeune homme fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise à nouveau. En baissant la tête, il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'en essayant de retirer sa main du corps de son vis à vis, il frottait sa virilité et... Elle commençait à réagir !

Il ferma lui aussi brièvement les yeux quand leurs mains se posèrent sur son propre membre, tentant de se reprendre, avant de remonter vers son visage.

\- Embrasse moi ... répéta Harry doucement en se rapprochant.

\- Harry ... Je ... Ne...

\- Je sais... Je ... Tu ne m'aime pas comme tu l'aimais ... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir et je ne te demande rien de plus ... Qu'une nuit...

Sa voix était suppliante.

\- Tu es sur? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Oui. Souffla t-il.

Cette supplique fut suffisante pour semer plus que des doutes dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Finalement il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien Maraudeur pour craquer et satisfaire le souhait de son jeune compagnon, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il passa son bras derrière la nuque du plus jeune l'attirant à lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser voluptueux et passionné.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ensuite la bouche du jeune homme pour venir embrasser son cou, alors que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt et caressaient son torse. Le t-shirt, lui, vola bien vite.

Ledit jeune homme, lui, gémissait de plaisir en voyant son partenaire descende et se mettre à genoux devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit son pantalon tomber et son boxer rejoindre son t-shirt, il gémit un peu plus fort, jusqu'à étouffer un cri en sentant une main puis une langue honorer son sexe. Au bord de la jouissance, il remontât son amant vers lui et s'attacha à défaire les boutons de la chemise du lycanthrope. Puis, il entreprit de déposer un baiser sur chacune des cicatrices qui zébraient ce torse dont il rêvait depuis déjà quelques semaines. Il continua à descendre vers l'objet de ses convoitises arrachant des grognements et des soupirs de plaisir à Remus.

Maintenant, il s'arrête un instant en butant sur le pantalon gênant de son partenaire... Avec sensualité il se penche vers les boutons, les défait fébrilement et descend le vêtement lentement, très lentement. Le loup se tortille, se cambre, tandis que l'adolescent embrasse son érection à travers le tissus de son boxer.

D'un coup l'homme allonge l'adolescent et reprend la main sur leurs ébats. Il retire son boxer, frotte sa virilité contre celle de l'autre, dévore à nouveau son corps en grondant et en gémissant. Harry n'en pouvant plus, attrape la main de l'adulte et suce avidement les doigts devant lui, puis les frotte contre l'entrée de son anus. Remus enfonce un doigt, Harry grimace quelques secondes et crie de plaisir.

Quelques minutes et deux autres doigts plus tard, le loup se positionne et entre doucement en lui avant d'entamer des vas et viens qui font oublier aux deux amants tout ce qui n'est pas eux ou ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire. Lorsque Harry supplie son amant de le prendre plus vite et plus fort, celui- ci perd pied d'avantage encore et en quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires s'envole vers le paradis, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui.

Les deux amoureux s'effondrent pantelants... Harry entraîne son parrain de cœur dans un dernier baiser renversant.

\- Merci mon amour... Murmure t-il a son oreille.

Enfin, il se relève et disparaît.

Jamais personne ne le reverra plus...

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... Je sais c'est pas très chouette mais les sentiments font parfois souffrir..._


	2. 10 ans plus tard

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Voici enfin après beaucoup de temps la suite tant réclamée de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Toujours Luma-Az qui a toute ma reconnaissance :)_

 _Allez enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

10 ans avaient passés.

Harry allait récupérer son fils à l'école. Le jeune Teddy était calme et studieux. Harry sourit, son fils ressemblait beaucoup à son autre père… tant par son physique assez frêle, ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marrons, que par son caractère très « bibliothécaire »

En arrivant devant l'établissement dans lequel il avait scolarisé Teddy, il se figea. Il était là… devant l'école, adossé a un mur sur le trottoir d'en face. Il observait les enfants. Harry vit son regard se poser sur Teddy, il se tinta d'une infinie tendresse.

Harry s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du Loup-garou.

\- Il est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui… Bonjour Harry

\- Bonjour Remus, il a le même caractère que son père tu sais. Dit-il en désignant leur fils du regard.

\- Tu dois en baver alors…

Ils rirent en regardant le petit garçon approcher. Celui-ci, arrivait tout sourire, semblant pris dans une discussion très importante avec un camarade. Il héla son père pour le prendre à témoin et celui-ci lui indiqua de se dépêcher.

-Tu nous suis ? Demanda le survivant à son ami.

\- Si tu es d'accord.

\- Sinon je ne te le proposerai pas…

Ils partirent tout en discutant, Teddy posait beaucoup de questions à Remus, il voulait tout savoir. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Quand avait-il connu son père ? Venait-il aussi d'Angleterre comme eux ? Ect…

Arrivés devant une petite maison Harry s'arrêta et donna la clef à son fils pour qu'il aille poser ses affaires et se préparer pour le goûter. Cela lui permettrait de mettre son ami à l'aise. En effet Remus semblait perdu, comme si il se demandait si ça place était bien là. Il observait la maison, ou le petit garçon avec fascination.

Un fois le goûter terminé Teddy fut invité à monter jouer dans sa chambre.

\- Tu viens voir ma chambre Remus ?

\- Plus tard Teddy répondit Harry avec fermeté.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ! Répondit le loup garou

Remus comme Harry savaient qu'ils devaient parler. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à se lancer. Finalement c'est Remus qui brisa le silence, posant la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de son fils.

\- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir, est ce que Teddy est…

\- Non, il ne craint pas la pleine lune.

\- Merci Merlin…

\- Remus… Comment tu as su ?

\- Je suis un Loup-Garou Harry. Quant tu es parti, j'ai cherché à te retrouver. Sainte Mangouste ne cache pas ses archives. Et comme tu es obligé de leur ramener Teddy régulièrement… j'ai su où il était scolarisé, ensuite quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su. Son odeur, ressemble tellement à la tienne.

\- Je vois. Sourit Harry.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es tu parti ?

Harry respira profondément et commença son récit. Lorsqu'il était allé voir Remus, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du mal à le convaincre de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du lycanthrope, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas créer de problème à son ami, alors il avait préféré disparaitre au lieu de les obliger à faire face à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis il avait découvert qu'il était enceint, alors il avait préféré fuir et disparaitre sans rien dire. Il avait d'abord parcouru toute l'Angleterre, puis il avait décidé de partir plus loin et visiter l'Europe pendant quelques mois. La France, l'Italie, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne…

Finalement, il avait décidé de revenir ici, à Marseille pour élever son fils. Il avait choisi cette ville parce qu'Hermione lui en parlait beaucoup. Il était arrivé en été, il faisait très beau et très chaud. Il avait réussi a trouver un logement et un travail rapidement. Il s'était fait des amis.

Quelques mois plus tard, la grossesse arrivait à son terme. Ce jour là, Harry s'était réveillé un peu nauséeux (ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 6 mois). Il s'était levé avec difficulté et avait tenté d'aller prendre un léger petit déjeuner mais rien n'y avait fait. Il ne pouvait rien manger. La journée avait défilé ainsi, difficilement jusqu'à environ 18h00. A cette heure là, il avait ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas du ventre, une première contraction. Prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait du début du travail d'accouchement, il avait appelé un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il avait fallu prés de 24h pour que Teddy décide de se montrer. Harry avait entendu avec soulagement les cris de son petit bout de chou.

La vie avait repris, le bébé avait grandit. Bien des fois, le jeune père avait pensé a recontacter Remus, tout lui dire… Mais il n'avait jamais pu, abandonnant toujours au dernier moment. Il avait eu peur que son ami lui en veuille, ne lui reproche se le prendre au piège.

Harry finit son récit et laissa planer le silence, puis reprit.

\- Je suis désolé Remus…

\- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi Harry ?

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé et… je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas non plus de Teddy…

\- Harry… Je ne suis peut être pas un modèle d'assurance ou de vie équilibrée, mais je tente de m'améliorer un peu plus chaque jour, et te retrouver et assumer mon rôle de père en fait partie. J'aimerai faire de la vie de Teddy, enfin si tu le veux aussi…

\- Bien sur que je le veux. Qu'on soit un couple ou pas ne change rien pour notre fils. Tu es son père et je ne vois pas de raison de t'écarter.

Les deux homme furent sortis de leur discussion par un appel a respect de promesse.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Teddy ?

\- Remus peut venir voir ma chambre maintenant ?

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Fin

* * *

 _Alors? A votre avis? Elle vaut toutes vos suppliques ou des tomates?_


	3. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Anonyme92 :

Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'aies plus!

Pour une suite, je ne sais pas... J'imagine Harry quitter le pays et le monde sorcier pour ne plus voir remus mais pour faire quoi là... j'avous de n'ai pas encore réflécit à ça...

A bientôt!

Yop!

Réponse à ta deuxième review : Hum oui... vous êtes plusieurs à me parler de fuite parce que grossesse... j'y réfléchit j'avoue...

A plus

Re yop!

Réponse à ta review du chap 2:

Merci du compliment. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé! Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire. :)

A très vite.

* * *

Aki:

Merci pour ta review!

Hum... Harry enceint, oui pourquoi pas... sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore, mais on peut imaginer qu'il ressent déjà la présence du bébé. Ca me plait assez ton aidée :)

A bientôt!

* * *

Pouika

De rien. Oui c'est vrai que c'est rare...

Oui, on me demande une suite à chacune des reviews alors je pense que je vais y réfléchir... en fait j'ai déjà une idée!

A bientôt!

* * *

Kathy

Merci pour ta review

Ha... une course poursuite pourquoi pas, je l'imagine déjà...

La suite est en cours de montage dans mon petit cerveau :)

A bientôt!


End file.
